Death
by big tears
Summary: (DxG) "You killed me." They're both dying, but neither of them know.


A/N: This was inspired by hpaddictedg, who writes great DxG horror. Also, the line "all I ever want is just to fall into your human hands" is taken from the song _Human Hands, _by Elvis Costello.

* * *

They knew it was back when it showed up in her bedroom, again. Ink, dripping down green and pink wallpaper that was peeling at the top. Thick, black, dribbling drooling ink. Everything was in capital letters, again. Everything was so angry.

**_Y O  U   


K-I-L-L-E-D

  
                       M                          E_**

Ron had been the one to find it -- beads of dark liquid sliding easily down the wall like blood from a fingertip. He found his sister, small and trembling and unconscious in the center of the bed. She was wrapped in pastel sheets, again. They slithered around her ankles, her waist, her wrists, her neck. Everywhere was bruised, again.

Pictures were scattered on the floor. This was something new... Pictures of shifty gray eyes that moved in suspicious patterns of paranoia. Pictures of white hands, twisting elegantly. Pictures of letters that looked quite like the ones on the wall.

From beneath the sheets, Ginevra Weasley screamed.

* * *

He knew it was back when it showed up in his bedroom, carved deep into the marble ceiling and painted in red. Most of it was still dripping when he awoke, shivering and shaking. His cheeks were wet, splattered with something that could be dye or the blood of the innocent. 

**_youkilledme_**

He was fairly sure his parents knew about this, and fairly sure they didn't really care. He couldn't blame them -- it was the Malfoy way. Fight for yourself, care for yourself -- do for yourself what you wished others would do. _bragbragbragbragbragbrag..._

He got up, fully intending not to care about this odd occurance; fully intending to go clean himself up but his white foot landed in something peculiar. More red. On the floor, in a great flooding spiral, were more words. Their size jumped and shrunk and threw him off balance:

**_YOU think you can forGET abOUT me. i see it in everything. it OFfends ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, but i see your gray eyes and white hands and I REMEMBER YOU. YOU KILLED ME youkilledmeyoukilledmeyoukilledme._**

His heart began to pound, and he could feel her mouth twisting open. He could feel cracked lips and cracked voice and dry screams coming from somewhere very far away. It was too much.

In his pajamas, Draco Malfoy fell to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

_"I always thought you were much more vulnerable than you are," she said, looking perturbed. "I assumed you had to be. People, after all, aren't fierce or vicious or ferocious without some sort of weakness."_

_"Except for me." He smiled dangerously into her ear._

_"...Except for you," she admitted. "I always wanted you to be vulnerable, though. I always wanted you to be less special. Less rich, less powerful... more like me."_

_His white fingers delicately twisted a piece of her hair. (round and round and round we go)_

_"I'll never be like you, darling," and the last word was said with such sarcasm. "You know that now, don't you?"_

_"I know that, now," she acquiesced. "You're much too good for the likes of me."_

_She never believed it. But she said it, to make him happier. To make things easier. It was the only time she'd really liked to lie._

_"Draco, what do you want me for?"_

_"All I ever want is just to fall into your human hands."_

_She takes a deep breath. "Oh."_

_"Yes, darling. 'Oh,' "_

* * *

The red and black are never mentioned, never to anyone, and only their families know. Only his father sees the way he looks at blood, now. Only her brothers see the way she avoids the night. They lock themselves away, tragically hopeless in their last few moments awake, shuddering with sobs that threaten disembowelment.

Everyone thinks they've gone mad. Everyone thinks they're having nightmares, expressing their deepest secrets through some sort of subconscious creativity. Everyone thinks their health is dying with each passing day.

Who would have thought love could be so painful?


End file.
